


how to befriend a robot

by miezwu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt May deserves the world, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miezwu/pseuds/miezwu
Summary: peter’s just living his highschool life with his friends, it won’t hurt for a little robot to be part of it.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Delivery Robots, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	how to befriend a robot

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random idea I had in my head..

Out of extreme boredom during english class, their teacher Mr. Flores allowed his students to have free time to use their phones.

Peter thought of taking a nap for the rest of the period but then ned walked up to peters desk and suggested peter to watch some TikTok videos with him on his phone for the time to past by faster, peter nodded lazily as Ned grabbed an abandoned chair and sat down as they huddled close together to peter’s desk and started watching the hilariously stupid videos.

A couple minutes later of laughs and giggles, when ned scrolled down once more there was a glimpse of a tiny white robot rolling its wheels over to the person who’s holding the camera which particularly they found out was a girl.

While it was crossing the street towards the girl, music played in the background making the video 10 times more adorable. What caught peters attention was the happy triangle eyes that appeared on its screen as it wheeled over the street. Suddenly the robot halted near her which she opened the top lid and grabbed her food before closing it. She gave it a gentle tap and walked away, letting the video end.

“That was probably the most endearing video I’ve ever seen” Ned whispered, the obvious little hearts in ned’s eyes were showing but peter doesn’t blame him, he himself had also felt his heart squeeze while watching.

“Same but did you also see the eyes effects it was showing too? It was like if it showed its emotions just by its impression on its eyes!” Peter smiled as he placed his chin onto his hand.

“B-but did you see where the girl was in the video? It looked like a school dude, what if we get one of these in our school?!” 

“Nah dude, i think those things only exist in college schools. It would be cool if we had them here though but I doubt it.” Peter sighed, it would be awesome if honest. Peter personally loved robots, he specifically even made some of his own but it was for school projects only. But seeing these things everyday? It would probably weirdly be ned and peters dream come true. 

Ned huffed in disappointment but nodded his head. The bell rang a minute later, so they grab their backpacks and left the room to go to their next class.

Until a few weeks later, out of the blue during working on their assignments, Mr. flores suddenly yelled and had a smile on his face in excitement? 

“Ladies and gentle if I can have your eyes on me for a second please?” The eager voice made almost all of the students shut their mouths and turn their bodies towards him, waiting for him to continue.

“I have a sudden announcement that may excite but also confuse you guys but a couple weeks or so, me and some teachers along with the principal had a conversation of maybe changing things for this school. Now since Mr. Morita was nice enough to do this, we have permission to bring autonomous delivery robots into this school!” Students gasp all at once before it broke to excitement whispered towards their friends. 

In the middle of the excitement atmosphere, a student raised their hand politely and waited to be called to ask his question but didn’t have to wait long as Mr. Flores immediately saw his hand raised up,  
“um Mr. Flores? Are you talking about those little robots that roll around campus in college schools and deliver food or something to the students?” A student asks, they seem confused at first but got their questioned answered by a loud ‘yes!’ from their teacher so he sat back down and his face turned to excitement among the rest of the others.

Peter and ned just seemed speechless, like if god just heard their conversation from weeks ago in heaven and brought it to life. Among them, they were pretty sure Mj didn’t care the slightest about this so they didn’t even need to turn around to see her reaction.

“But don’t they only allow those robots to roam around in college schools?” A student named Amelia asked, which peter knew who she was since they sat next to each other in history class and partnered up when a group project was assigned.

“Apparently yes but we have enough money from the school to afford them, it may be weird at first but trust me you’ll get used to it by a week,” Amelia nodded before going quiet.

Mr. Flores clapped his hands together and spoke once again, “I do need to tell you a warning though before you leave. Please do not mess, kick, or break them, they are highly expensive so please give it some respect when you come tomorrow to school.” Everyone nodded and left the classroom. The teacher pretty sure knew they seemingly didn’t care, just wanting to go home by the second the bell rang but just shook his head and left.

***

Peter woke himself up with a painful cough coming from his mouth.

Are you kidding me? Why now..., he thought as he groaned and covered himself with his blanket. A minute had passed and was suddenly a burrito, all wrapped around by his blankets at some point. It was a huge mistake since he now didn’t wanted to get up, to comfortable in this position. 

He lifted his head up to see his clock blinking bright red 7:10 AM, he whined and went back to sleep. By some miracle, he had the urge to get up and leave the room but not without taking a blanket with him and wrapped it around his body.

He headed towards his bathroom to do his business. After a few minutes, he suddenly opened his bathroom door quickly and ran towards his closet to pick out his clothes. He dressed up but stumbled a lot, putted on his worn out converse, and grabbed his backpack before rambling to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

“Good morning honey, you slept well?” May asked while flipping over a pancake on the pan.

“Yeah i did, but I think I got a cold or somethin’ .Im not sure,” Peter sat on a seat and started eating his cereal fast. It was bad since he coughed violently while shoving his cereal in his mouth. He knew May didn’t like it when he basically tried to shove the whole plate in his mouth in a hurry whenever he was late but he didn’t care at the moment.

May turned around and scrambled towards peter worriedly, “Hey okay- why don’t you slow down. Your gonna choke yourself if you keep doing that.” She grabbed the plate that’s still filled with cereal and placed it on the kitchen table before looking at peter.

“I’m sorry but i need to eat or I’ll be late..”

“I know but at least be worried about your health sweetie, I don’t want that to happen ever again okay?” May pointed his index finger at peter.

Peter nodded slowly and grasped the plate and continued eating, the coughing made it hard to eat though, making his throat hurt badly but he forced himself to finish.

When he finished he jumped out of his seat and placed his plate in the sink.

“Okay I gotta go, bye-“ He was then interrupted by May.

“Honey your not going on the subway today. I got a call from tony and he’ll pick you up in a few minutes so why don’t you sit back down and wait for him.” May added which peter groaned but obeyed and sat down on the couch. 

A couple seconds of waiting, May suddenly appeared in front of him as she held a bottle of NyQuil in her hands. She opened the lid and poured the liquid on the clear cup lid that attached to the bottle and gave it to peter.

“Here, drink this. It’ll help your coughing for a few hours at least.” Peter grabbed the lid that was filled with medicine from May’s hands and just stared at it. He hated drinking this disgusting liquid, it just tasted horrible. He hated it with a passion but he knew it would certainly help his coughing during class.

He continued starring before lifting it towards his mouth and forcefully drank the filled cup, trying hard not to gag during the process. When he placed down the lid on mays hand, he now gaged and quickly got up to run towards the sink to drink water.

May chuckled at peters actions, “Oh stop being dramatic Pete, it’s just medicine it’s not that bad” She sat down on the spot he was sitting on while watching him suffer as peter grabbed a plastic cup from the side of the sink and filled it with water until it reached the top. He brought it up to his lips rapidly and purposely gulped loudly, when he finished he grimace and hissed.

“If you ever get sick which I’m guessing is never, you’ll know how it feels. oH GOD THIS TASTE HORRIBLE- May do you have soda or something flavory?” He was shaking his hands fast as he continued to grimace, probably still able to taste the nasty liquid.

“Yeah yeah, calm down I gotcha.” She walked towards the fridge and opened it to grab a cold bottle pepsi and unfasten the lid before handing it to peter. He gently took the bottle and gulped it which burned his throat badly again since it was extremely cold. 

He let out a breath and gave the bottle back to May, “omg I feel so much better, thanks may” peter smiled till they heard a knock on the front door. 

“Oh crap, I gotta go.” Peter kissed May’s cheek and ran to the living room to get his backpack. He then walked to the door and opened it to reveal tony standing at the last step, looking at his phone but quickly put it away once he saw peter. 

“Hey kiddo, ready to go?” Tony smiled at peter as he watched him quickly tried to place his backpack straps on his shoulders which he seemed to have a hard time. 

“uh yeah! ” He peaked his head out from the door and gave May a wave before closing it behind him. 

He walked down on the steps along with tony and opened the car door, lazily climbing inside it. He closed the door behind him and placed his backpack beside him, waiting for tony to start the car.

The minute tony closed the door he spin his head at peter, “Do you feel okay kid?” 

Peter looked at him confusingly “Yeah... why wouldn’t i be?” 

“Because you look pale, got me pretty worried. You sick or something?” 

“Yeah. Probably a cold though but I drank some medicine so it’s fine,” tony doesn’t seemed satisfied with the answer but nodded before starting his car and they drove off.

Peter took out his phone to see text messages from ned so he unlocked his phone and went to ned’s contact message.

Guyinthechair: dude you gotta get here fast, their everywhere!

PeterBarker: oh shoot really?? Well, Mr. Stark decided to drive me today so I’ll be their soon

Guyinthechair: wait- hES DRIVING YOU TO SCHOOL!?

PeterBarker: Yeah, he does it sometimes. It’s pretty nice of him :) 

Guyinthechair: luckyyy :((

PeterBarker: :))

Peter smiled and swiped out of the messages app and pressed a game app on his phone to distract himself. Few minutes past, the car stopped as peter put his phone in his backpack and placed the straps on his shoulders, “This is your stop- wow wait, what are those doing here?” 

Peter stopped what he was doing and looked out of the window to see dozens of students standing near the little robots peter had seen on tiktok and let out a quiet gasp. He glanced at tony and gave him a beam smile.

“Their autonomous delivery robots, they aren’t useful really. They just bring your delivery food to you without having to walk to the store” Peter spoke as they both stared out the opened windows, tony shook his head. “They sure seem useful, alright chop chop I gotta go somewhere” Tony spoke in sarcasm, peter laughed and waved at tony as he got out of the car and was about to walk away till he heard his name being called out.

“Hey Pete! After school, do you maybe wanna come over and have a movie night with me?” Peter quirked a smile, “Yeah, yeah sure. Of course, that’ll be awesome! Bye Mr. Stark” He waved once again. 

“Bye kiddo!” Tony yelled as he returned the wave before driving off.

Peter sighed as he turned around and was about to walk towards the stairs till he accidentally bumped into something, making himself stumbled but balance in time. He looked down to see a delivery robot near his feet.

omg- 

Peter’s eyes widen as he realized as he tripped, he kicked the robot making its screen face fall flat to the ground. He cursed under his breath as he crouched down and grabbed the sides of the robot and lifted it, it was huge and looked extremely heavy but not for peter thanks to the spider bite. Peter flipped the robot a bit, revealing its screen face as his eyes showed a sad effect, that’s when peter panicked.

“Oh shi- I mean, sorry little guy. I shouldn’t have done that, you gotta be careful were you roll around though.” Peter grimace as he placed the robot onto the ground, he felt extreme bad even though it was just a robot. But still.

“Thank you.”

He jumped slightly as he heard a robotic happy tone voice, he looked at its screen eyes to see it changed to happy. “Y-you guys can talk? Wow I mean.. that’s weird but amazing!” Peter beamed a huge smile towards the robot. As he got up, the robot abruptly rolled to peters feet, letting it purposely bumped itself towards his legs. 

“Hey um, please stop buddy. I gotta go now, bye” Peter felt a bit embarrassed as he waved at the robot but shrugged it off and started speed walking to find his best friend, not knowing that the little robot started wheeling its way to peter as he ran off.

***

Peter was having a bit of a hard time trying to find ned since many students were blocking his way, so he took out his phone and started texting him.

PeterBarker: where are you??

Guyinthechair: I’m outside of the cafeteria with MJ but come quickly 

PeterBarker: k

He held his phone as he jogged to the entrance of the cafeteria, but as he got their he saw them looking downward. They already seemed hooked into one of the robots already but as peter got closer, it rolled away.

“Sup loser” Mj spoke to peter as ned walked up to him. “Dude your missing the fun, these robots are just too freakin cute!” Ned let out a quiet squeal as he lightly hit peters arm.

“Not really since i already saw one. Well more like bumped into it..” Ned gasped, “You kicked one!?” He whispered loudly.

“W-what? No! I wasn’t looking we’re I was going and I accidentally tripped into one of them and they kinda fell over on their face...”  
Mj stifled a laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand. 

“But I helped him so now he’s okay... I hope” Ned laughed along with MJ. Peter seemed confused, what was so funny?

“What’s so funny? If you think me fallin-“ 

“No it’s just, i can imagine you doing that” Mj said as she shook her head. 

Peter huffed as he stared at his friends laughing at him so he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from them, pretending to be angry at them but something easily caught his attention by one of the robots that keep rolling around campus. Until once again, he felt a sharp but not painful hit on his ankle so he turned around to see a delivery robot near his feet.

His eyes widen as he stared at the robot, he couldn’t really tell if it was the same one he bumped into or just some other one since they all looked the exact same. But it was a great distraction so he turned fully towards it and crouched down to gently pat on top of its head. At this point, he grabbed Ned and Mj’s attention by crouching down, not long later they also crouch down beside him. 

“Is this the robot you bumped into?” Mj asked curiously. “If I’m honest I have no idea, I mean all it’s brothers and sisters look the exact same but I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Peter huffed a laugh as he looked at Mj while ned just cackled.

“I think it is, because I’m not sure if you noticed but as I saw you walk towards us, this robot was following you, it wanted to catch up to you” Mj pointed out which peter seemed surprised. It followed him? Why?

“Really?” He looked at Mj to see her nod slowly while she patted her hand on its head as well. Peter turned back towards the robot and just stared.

There was complete silence, only hearing students laughing or talking loudly, while peter had an eye contest (is what ned had thought) at the delivery robot, waiting for it to leave like the others but it never did. “Okay, this robot isn’t leaving unless you move away. I guess you’re stuck with this little guy then nerd, good luck.” Mj saluted as she walked away from the boys to head to her class as the bell rang loudly. 

“Dude I think we should go, Mj already left us behind,” Ned uttered as he tapped peters shoulder to leave, peter sighed as he got up and glanced once more over at the robot , almost like if saying ‘stay’ with his eyes before leaving with ned to their class. Once again, not knowing that the robot rolled its huge but small wheels towards their way, following them to their class.

For some reason peter started speed walking, thankfully Ned got the message so sped walked beside him. When they arrived in their classroom, they rapidly entered the class and sat in their assigned seats and just sat their, out of breath pretending they didn’t just ran all the way from the other side of the school to maybe avoid a certain robot. 

Peter sat in his stool very still while starring at the door entrance, hoping he wouldn’t see a familiar small white robot rolling inside. After waiting for a few minutes, his science teacher entered the class and closed the door letting peter sigh in relief as he listened to his science teacher for the next 40 minutes.

During Mr. Cobbwell lessons, Peter felt his phone buzz from his pants pockets so he took it out quietly and saw that he got a text message from tony. Giving a confuse look, he unlocked his phone and went to his messages.

TonyStark: How’s it goin’ with the delivery robots or whatever they are. Are people already destroying or abusing them yet? 

Spiderling: Not really, most likely falling in love with them, but their everywhere mister stark it’s crazy! 

TonyStark: Oh yeah? Maybe we could make one ourselves, would you like that?

Spiderling: Wait- you serious? you want my help?

TonyStark: Yeah i mean why not? Dum-E and U could really use another friend here anyway so you in?

Spiderling: Well duh- of course I’m in! 

TonyStark: Alright bud, see you later after school. Pay attention in class, I don’t want aunt hottie scolding me about interrupting your learning. 

Spiderling: What? It’s not my fault that your texting me during class!! 

Peter stared at his phone, waiting for a response but all he got was ‘Read 8:13 AM’ and that was it. He sighed as he hid his phone inside of his backpack before getting caught by anyone. 

He sat still for a few minutes, day dreaming about his day with how it’ll go with his mentor, hanging out with tony was one of his favorite things to do, they would upgrade his suit while they ordered boxes of pizza. After maybe a few hours in the lab, they would call it a day and go sit in the living room, eating dessert and sometimes fight about who would have to get up and make popcorn as their both buried in soft blankets, while they watch Brooklyn nine-nine which peter suggested to tony to at least give it a shot and after episode 2, tony was already into the show and laughing along with peter.

Yeah, those were one of the best memories peter had. 

The bell suddenly rang which particularly made peter jump in surprise, jesus how long was he spaced out for? He then felt tapping on his arm,

“Peter we gotta go dude, class is over” oh yeah, peter forgot.

He doesn’t react, he just nods and grabs his backpack from the floor and walk out the door with ned. For some miracle, peter had completely forgotten about the robot that had maybe been following him around (which was what Mj has claimed). He continued on with his day without any problems, except flash’s brutal comments towards him but tries to pay no attention to it. But sometimes peter thinks god just hates him. 

“Watch out dickwad,” Flash sneered while he pushed peter hardly against the lockers which caused peter to slam his head against the medal as he fell to the ground. His goons laughed along with flash as they walked away.

Peter glared at flash’s back as Ned scrambled to peter and helped him get up. His head suddenly started to throb badly but didn’t mentioned it to ned.

“Peter are you okay- wait why should I ask that question of course your not okay-“

“Ned I’m fine” Peter insist.

“Well your obviously not because he pushed you pretty hard again the lockers,” Ned exclaims. 

“Dude jus-... I’m okay alright?” 

As peter protests, he startles when he hears a familiar beep close by, he looked down to see the (same?) robot as it continues bumping itself on his feet. This time though, it’s screen eyes showed a ( ¬_¬ ) face, like if saying ‘seriously?’. 

Peter tilted his head in confusion as he looked at the robot. It looked kinda funny the way it viewed, but while he was spaced out the robot suddenly rolled away and wheeled where flash walked away from, 

“No your not, look, where gonna go to the office and get you a bag of ice-“ Ned insists.  
“Wait we’re are you going?”

Ned asked as he watched peter walk away, towards flash direction. Feeling a peak of panic, Ned ran as he tried to catch up to peter, he was about to question his best friend again until peter hid himself behind someone as he watched whatever was in front of them. Ned turned to where peter was staring at to see a robot bumping itself furiously at flash’s ankle, making him yelp in pain.

“Yo what the hell! Get this thing away from me!” Flash yelled at his friends, but they just stood their, unsure of what to do.

“Hurry the fuck up man!” In a hurry, one of them quickly scrambled towards the robot and kicked it on its face with their feet, causing it to flip on top as the screen turned off. The students who’ve been watching the whole interaction gasped as some watched flash and his friends walk away, pretending they never did such thing.

As flash walked away, peter ran to the robot and crouched down as he kept rambling ‘no, no, no!’ in a whisper. 

“oh my god, please be okay,” he whispered in a desperate tone.

“Dude what the fuck was that!? Why would they do that?” Ned asked. At this point, if ned asked peter to punch flash in the face, he would surely do it.

Peter ignored everything as he grabbed the sides of its body and placed it back on its wheels and waited for it to turn on again, it didn’t.

“It’s not turning on- oh my god what are we gonna do?! What if we get in trouble for this!?” Ned said with panicked tone. Without a thought, peter clutched the robot as he stood up and held it in his arms, it looked huge and heavy in his arms but he didn’t think about it, and anyway he was Spider-Man. He rambled towards his science class, Ned following him not far behind him.

“Peter what are you doing?”

“I’m not sure if I can do anything about fixing it but I’m taking him to the science class, and try at least,” Peter uttered.

“I don’t think these break easily so maybe it’s just out of battery or... asleep?,” Ned hinted. Peter thought about it, if he watched close enough. The boy didn’t really hit the robot that hard because he was hesitating, like if kicking a robot would be like hitting a child.

So maybe it was just out of batteries or asleep, it was a dumb thing to even think that since their on 24/7 but he’ll take it. When they arrive at their classroom, Ned checked through the transom door, hoping he wouldn’t see anyone in their. Thankfully it was empty so he opened the door widely for peter to walk inside as he walked towards his desk and placed it gently on his desk. 

Ned looked out of the door and looked both ways, seeing that no one was paying attention towards them, he closed the door and walked to his desk which was connected to peter’s and sat down next to him.

They were both freaking out at this point, neither of them knew how to fix this. Even if peter was kind of a pro at making robots and even fixing but for some reason, his brain wasn’t working. As both boys were panicking the fuck out, the screen suddenly turned on, expressing its emotions from ( ¬_¬ ) to ( ^‿^ ).

It instantly caught ned’s attention and smiled, “Hey little guy,” the comment from ned grabbed peter’s attention because he immediately lifted his head to meet the robots ‘happy’ eyes.

Peter let out a breath he never thought he held, eyes widen before forming a smile and patted its top head. Both boys were now smiling and comforting the robot, peter had now stopped patting but left his hand on top which the robot seemingly didn’t mind.

“I’m glad your back online... You okay?” When peter politely asked, it beeped twice, causing peter to freeze.

“Did you just beeped? Like beeped twice as a yes or?” It beeped twice while rolling its wheels a bit.

“So.. Y-you can understand us too?” The robot once again beeped twice as the two boys gasped.

“Oh my god, okay- wait so if you beep twice then .. one beep means no?” And again.

Peter and ned smiled widely at the robot, seemingly very excited to communicate with the robot whenever possible.

“This is crazy dude!” Ned spoke, peter nodded his head in agreement.

“But maybe we should... give it a name?,” Ned suggested. Peter agreed, he as well was tired of calling it ‘robot’ or ‘delivery robot’ but it also wasn’t theirs.

“I think that’s a good idea but what name?” 

“Um.... I don’t know like.. Beep?” Ned asked.

“Beep? Seriously?” 

“Dude- I don’t freakin now! But give it a cool name like SpaceNinja or MasterBlaster!,” Peter stared at ned stupidity, along with the robot which had the face of ( ¬_¬ ) as it beeped once.

“Ned, he isn’t from space nor does he blast anything. Let’s just give it a decent name,” Peter shrugged, Ned thought for a bit but just slumped against his desk, he figured that Ned was out of ideas. They sat their in silence, thinking of millions of names of what they could call this robot for the main time. 

“Wait- what was the first name you thought of?”

“um beep.” Ned said hesitantly.

“Alright, beep beep” Peter was thinking of naming it ‘beep’ but he had another one in mind. The robot beeped, like if it was mocking peter but he seemed to dislike the name by the way he kept the same expression.

“Echo,” The robot promptly changed its expression back to ( ^‿^ ), letting peter quirk a smile, “That’s what we should call it, Echo” It mocked him once again before wheeling itself straight for his chest.

“D-Dude... I think he wants to give you a hug.” Ned let out a laugh.

“A hug? And since when did you learn robot body languages? Maybe he’s just doing that as a thank you.” Peter’s eyebrow went up, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could feel echo continuing bumping himself to his chest.

“Exactly, he wants to give you a hug as a thanks dummy” Ned corrected. Peter then made a ‘oh’ shape on his mouth at the realization. It was incredibly awkward because of how big ‘echo’ was, so he slightly got up as he wrapped his arms around echo and lightly laid his head on top of its head. Ned tilted his head and tighten his smile, squinted his eyes as he laid his chin on his fist.

Peter knew he was making fun of him because of how ridiculous he looked with hugging a robot, even had the nerve to take a picture, which he’ll delete later. 

A couple minutes later, Ned then interrupted the hugging session, “Were lucky it’s lunch time right now or else we’ll get even more in trouble man.” Ned let out a sigh as he slumped his head against the desk as it made a loud thump noise. That must of hurt.

Peter chuckled, ”Yeah... but I’m also like, really hungry.” Both boys laugh lazily as peter lifted his head to place down echo to the ground as they both get up, grab their things and walk towards the door. They both look both ways, making sure no one was looking before opening the door widely, letting echo roll out as Ned closed the door behind him and walk way towards the cafeteria to eat lunch.

***

The rest of the day went great, but he was always distracted by echo since every time he walked by, he would just stay with the robot till the bell rang, which of course made him tardy but he didn’t care mind. After school, while he sat on the stairs and waited for tony to pick him up in his expensive tesla, he saw echo rolling towards him, his expression ( ^‿^ ) the whole way.

Peter smiled as he petted the robot’s head, “Hey echo, did’ya miss me?” It beeped twice, causing peter to laugh. He allowed echo to roll next to the thighs, put his arm around the robots form and just stayed their, like if waiting to be picked up as well. Peter stayed in silence, he continued petting echo like a dog as he looked forward, waiting to see a familiar car park in front of the school. 

Not long after, he saw a tesla car drive around the middle were trees were placed before stopping in front of the school. Tony rolled down the passage window and just stared between peter and echo. It continued for what felt like hours before letting out a laugh.

“I see you got attached to one of them, I didn’t think this would even happen!,” He quirked a grin at peter while he just glared at him before grabbing his backpack and walked down the three steps. As he approached the door, peter lowered his head to face tony.

“I think your more than attached to that robot kid, you should maybe marry it someday” Tony commented as he held his hand on his chin, while peter frowned.

“I don’t even know if I wanna go with you anymore. Y’know what? I changed my mind. I’ll just walk home myself, bye!” Peter waved and started to walk away, he looked back a bit to see echo following him while tony just put his arms behind his head as he watched peter with a smile. It wasn’t enough so peter started running towards the street, that’s when he heard him yelling out.

“Peter!” He hears the vehicle roaring before tony drove the car, trying to drive near peter.

“Peter, get in the car right now before I go out their myself and drag you inside!” He continued to ignore him, acting like if no one isn’t even their, honking the car repeatedly like a crazy person. Wrong move.

“Ok that’s it-“ He turned around as he saw tony half way of getting out of the car.

“Holy shit- okay! Okay I’ll get in the car,” Peter hurriedly walked back to the car and got inside before tony even got the chance to drag him in the car. 

Peter waved at echo from the window as he pressed a button that made the window slide up.

“Good, you little shit.” Tony exclaimed as he sat back down, turned on the vehicle and drove off towards the street lights but was abruptly stopped when the light went red. He sighed before turning his head towards peter.

“So, how’s your day? You don’t feel sick?”

“No, i didn’t even cough the whole day! And also my day was great till now,” Peter in return grinned, earning himself a light slap on his arm by tony. “Now don’t say that. I was hoping you’d be more excited about hanging out with your favorite superhero!” Tony said in a annoyingly high-pitched voice.

“Who said you were my favorite superhero?” 

Tonys grin turned to a shape of ‘O’ as it was silence for seconds, peter couldn’t tell if he was looking at him or not since the dark glasses where in the way.

“Y’know what? fine. When we get home, I’m gonna sit your ass down and your gonna tell me who’s your favorite superhero.” Tony stated.

‘And it better be me’ Tony wanted to add but didn’t. He won’t admit it, neither to pepper or rhodey but he loved it when peter went over to his penthouse to hang out for a day, it was like if he had peter all to himself. 

“I so can’t wait” Peter uttered sarcastically but had a smile on his face.


End file.
